


end of the hall

by irlmono



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Eyes, Gen, Kinda, Little Nightmares II Spoilers, Medical Procedures, Student Mono AU, i wrote this 4 english class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmono/pseuds/irlmono
Summary: mono tries to escape from the school, but the school will always bring him back.
Kudos: 27





	end of the hall

The night was silent and a heavy fog of uncertainty glazed over the room. What little light that the moon was showing filtered in through the cracks in the boarded-up windows. Rain pelted hard against the metal roof, a surprisingly soothing sound. It had been that way ever since he was younger. Something about the rain on a cold, lonely night made him feel so much better about his predicament.

A small figure sat next to a bed on the wooden floor, playing with a broken pink crayon. Mono pulled his knees to his chest as a tiny smile graced his pink lips.  
Alone time was sacred in the schoolhouse. Mono savoured the solitude as much as he could.

His head tilted this way and that, listening out for any bumps or noises in the night. His hearing surpassed that of any other kids', having always known to keep an ear out for strange sounds. Strange sounds such as the slap of his teacher's ruler and the laughter of kids. 

Nothing. No such sounds. Breathing a tiny sigh of relief, Mono stared down at the floorboards, eyes closing with a robotic flick.

The other kids, his classmates, weren't too kind. He didn't blame them, though. Although they had a lot of hate in their hearts, Mono couldn't stand to hold it against them. His dad had taught him never to fight fire with fire, to remain calm even when the others pushed him to his breaking point.

They were beginning to get under his skin, though. But he would never let them know that.  
The children inhabiting the schoolhouse were not run of the mill students. Their bodies; human, fleshy. Their heads; made of porcelain glass. Mono didn't remember much about how these students came to be, but he knew that much. He understood to stay out of their way.

He scribbled an eye onto the planks with his pink crayon. Usually, he wouldn't draw such things, opting instead to sketch happier images, like flowers. Flowers were pretty and nice. He had never seen a healthy flower in person before, but he knew dead ones were sitting in the courtyard, rotting.

Eyes brought back memories. Things he didn't dare think about, lest they surfaced again. His head hurt to remember them.

The boy shifted restlessly, staring around at the darkness crowding the room. Then he stood, an idea surfacing in his mind.

He had been trapped here for years, living miserably as a student in this twisted schoolhouse. Maybe, just maybe, he could find a way to leave. 

Mono huffed, both courage and fear swelling in his gut. To leave was to die, but if he remained silent and careful, maybe he'd be able to sneak out.  
Excitement bubbled somewhere deep inside of him. Mono had never dared to step out of line. The rules were in place; the regulations expected to be followed. The teacher had made it very clear what was to happen if a rogue pupil did not follow those rules.

He kneeled and reached under his bed, his hands grabbing. Once he felt flesh hit rough material, he hooked his fingers under and pulled out a torn, dusty backpack.

Grinning a little to himself, Mono opened the bag and placed it to the side, then scooped up the mass of crayons littering the floor, dumping them into the pocket of the backpack.  
He didn't have much to take with him. He only had crayons and his bedsheet. He tore the sheet off of the bed and bundled it inside of his backpack; he swung the pack over his shoulder, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Was he actually going to do this? He was starting to doubt if this was a good idea or not.  
Breathing a tiny huff, he stood from where he was kneeling and crept over to the shut door. He could do this. He would do this. He would get out of this hellhole, or he would die trying.

A rush of confidence overwhelmed him; he swung open the creaking wooden door, walking silently on his heels down the long, winding hallway. He knew the schoolhouse like the back of his hand. 

Mono abruptly turned a sharp corner and bumped shoulders with a child, seemingly feminine. Her pitch black, glassy eyes narrowed in disgust.

"You," she snarled, pointing an accusing finger at Mono. "What are you doing?"

He paused, wracking his brain for any possible excuses he could use to get out of this mess. He couldn't tell the student that he was leaving. That would be acute to a death wish.  
Suddenly, the girl's facial features were visible. She looked like every other female student, but something was different about her. She was a doll, like the others, but her eyes held something kinder.

She was....

"Eve?" he whispered shakily.

Eve, the teacher's favourite, nodded, flicking back the long waves of black that cascaded down her back.  
Maybe Mono could tell Eve that he was going. Maybe she'd help him, take pity on him. He could only put up with so much for so long. Maybe she would understand that.  
On the other hand, Eve was the teacher's pet. The favourite. The one everyone strived to be as they begged and pleaded for the teacher's attention. He might get in trouble if he told her.

After a few seconds of silence, he cleared his throat and began to speak. "I'm going. Leaving. Had enough," he pointed to himself, poking his chest with a pointer finger.

Realisation dawned on her face and she sighed. "Good luck."

Mono nodded, smiling at the fact that she wouldn't get him in trouble for going. He continued walking, waving to her as she disappeared out of sight.  
Crisis averted.

He came across an open window; he stopped in front of it, reaching into his backpack and pulling out the bed-sheet he had packed. Maybe he could use it to climb down?  
He ripped part of it into a long strip and tied a couple of knots in it, strapping it to the window and throwing it down. Perfect!

Looking around again, just in case, he started to clamber down the bedsheet. His heart hammered with fear and thrill. He was leaving. So close to the ground. Almost there.  
As soon as his feet hit the ground, he cried out in agony, his head aching with an insurmountable pain. Visions of purple and blue flashed in his thought and suddenly, he was sitting on a chair. 

His mind flashed with images of that chair and an operating table. His headache grew worse, unbearable, and a long crack splintered down the porcelain material of his face.

He understood. He wasn't meant to leave this place. It was too much for his mind to comprehend; he was made a doll, and he would stay a doll for eternity.

His eyes opened. Students crowded around him as he sat up from where he was laying on a medical table. Laughter rung loud in his sensitive ears, but so did the sound of static.  
Eyes. Eyes everywhere. Staring him down, engulfing him in walls of flesh. His mind switched between seeing images of the schoolhouse, the operation, the ruler, the scalpels, and the walls of flesh surrounding him, the giant eyes, the chair, the girl he had once known, clad in a yellow raincoat.

Nothing was making sense.  
Nothing.  
Nothing.

Finally, the eyes disappeared. He was back in the schoolhouse.  
Mono almost felt a surge of relief at that thought, but it was pushed aside by a collecting fear.  
He was stuck here forever. And he would never, ever get to leave.


End file.
